


Frostbitten Helper

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, I like making ukes crossdress I'm not sorry, It's extremely questionable if either pairing is onesided, M/M, WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch is always picking fights with Aster. Aster is always annoyed with this. Pitch's boyfriend Jack always helps Aster out when Pitch isn't there. Now the question is... Why? AU Supposedly BlackIce but not much. Onesided JackRabbit but might possibly not be onesided.(Does this make any sense?)<br/>JackRabbit Week 2014 Day 10: Trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbitten Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> -OOC(?)  
> -Crossdressing  
> -Some stuff that might not get explained in this  
> -Your milage may very
> 
> "BLAH" = Talking or air quote  
> 'BLAH' = Thinking
> 
> Notes at the end.
> 
> Please ignore that it says BlackIce this AU series starts out with the pairing but is actually JackRabbit but that only shows more later on. This is an AU where all the guardians(plus Pitch & some other spirits) are in high school.

WAHM!

Aster hit the ground covered in bruises & possibly a bloody lip. Once again Pitch had beat him up for absolutely no reason... Actually there probably was a reason. Aster was part of a group that called themselves "The Guardians" the group helped out around town & each member had different abilities.

Anyway that wasn't important.

What was important was that Aster wanted that annoying snickering to stop. Said snickering was coming from a teen with white hair, they were also dressed in punk goth clothes colored black, different shades of blue & white. They were Jack Frost, Pitch's boyfriend, the guy was always seen with Pitch & his gang. Aster had issues with Jack since they were 6.

"That should teach you to stay away from my territory." Pitch said before stepping over Aster & leaving. "Jacky don't stay to long near the road kill..."

After Pitch left, Jack hopped off where he was sitting & tossed Aster some bandages he had hidden in his arm warmers.

"You know he'd stop beating you up if you took other routes around town. I've seen a few." Jack said with a smile as he brushed off his skirt.

"Just shut up & hand me the aloe cream!" Aster muttered having patched himself up. As much as he hated Jack, the albino was oddly enough someone he trusted even if Jack worked for Pitch. Jack seemed to always be there for him when Pitch beat him up. Another thing Aster wondered was how Jack could hide all that stuff on himself especially since he had no pockets.

"Well I'd tell you to say the magic word but you really need this." Jack joked before tossing Aster what looked like a toothpaste bottle from one of his leggings.

Aster grabbed it mid-toss & muttered a thank you. For a while there was nothing but silence... Then Aster became bugged by it.

"*Sigh* So... Why are you doing this?" Aster said.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean!" Aster snapped "Pitch beats me up for just being near the both of you yet you help me. Why do you do this when Pitch could possibly hurt you since he hates me so much?!"

Jack seemed to ignore what Aster was saying by just watching his skirt move back & forth as he twirled a little. After a couple seconds Jack spinned around & started walking away from Aster before stopping & saying something while facing away from Aster.

"It's because I trust you." Was the only thing Jack said before walking away.

Aster was just left to stare confusedly at the albino before shaking his head & finishing his patching up.

'I'll never understand him...' Aster though.

-With Jack-

Jack ran threw an alleyway & stopped at a wall with graffiti on it. Sitting against the wall, Jack hugged his legs & sniffled a little.

'Even after what happened I still love him...' Jack though to himself.

'I wish I didn't care about him... Maybe then I wouldn't put so much trust into the guy that ruined my life...'

**Author's Note:**

> And with that I leave you with lots of unanswered question you probably won't care about. No notes so I'll just leave now.
> 
> I have gotten a couple questions recently about this oneshot. First off yes this will be explained later, I do plan to make a story for this but the answers will be pretty far in later chapters.... Well depending on how I write this, I write the chapters as I go so only the main plot of the entire story has been planned.


End file.
